Menester
by LulyLu
Summary: Estás frente a la puerta, conteniendo la respiración, tratando de tranquilizar tu corazón. Sabes que no la has visto en mucho tiempo, pero aún así decidiste ir. Porque ansías verla, porque realmente ella es una parte importante de ti...


**Menester**

Despiertas con el corazón latiéndote a toda velocidad, tu mano inconscientemente se dirige a tu pecho y miras el reloj despertador sobre tu buró, te sorprendes al descubrir que son las dos y treinta minutos. Vuelves a acostarte y suspiras decidida a dormir tratando de no pensar en el sueño por el cual te has despertado tan de madrugada y bastante agitada. Cierras los ojos y el sonido de la lluvia llena la atmosfera de tranquilidad, te concentras en él, sabes que siempre ha sido tu mejor nana cuando vivías inquieta en casa de tus padres. Comienzas a contar, en tu mente, el repiqueo de las gotas y su ritmo sobre tu ventana, una, dos, una y dos. Poco a poco el sonido comienza a hacer estragos en tu cuerpo calmándolo, volviéndolo más liviano, tranquilo.

De pronto el ladrido de un perro en la lejanía te distrae, bufando abres los ojos y vuelves a ver el reloj, te das cuenta que han pasado tan sólo algunos minutos desde que decidiste volver a dormir, el ladrido se ha detenido y de nuevo intentas concentrarte en la lluvia pero te mueves constantemente entre tus sábanas. Maldiciendo a tu vecina por tener un can tan inoportuno decides levantarte para despejarte un poco y poder cerrar los ojos sin ningún problema después.

Tus pies descalzos tocan la madera del piso que ha estado fría por la lluvia nocturna logrando un estremecimiento en ti y lentamente te diriges a oscuras, confiada en que conoces a la perfección tu pequeño departamento, al portadiscos de la sala dispuesta a colocar aquel acetato que te ha ayudado la mayoría de las veces que sufres de insomnio.

El sonido de la música suave se complementa con el de la lluvia y te diriges de nuevo a tu cuarto para buscar la cajetilla de cigarros mentolados que escondes entre tu ropa interior lejos de la vista de tu madre, ríes involuntariamente al recordar que ese ha sido su lugar desde que aprendiste a fumar en quinto año de Hogwarts, a pesar de que ya tienes veinticinco años y tu madre ya conoce aquel vicio tan molesto pues tu oficina suele tener ese olor a clavo tan peculiar de tu marca favorita.

Al obtener aquel pitillo de perdición te sientas en tu cama, aún a oscuras. Prendes el tabaco haciendo que tu rostro se ilumine por la llama del encendedor, tus ojos la ven involuntariamente, como hipnotizada. De pronto, ante ti aparece el recuerdo de tu sueño, el que te ha provocado insomnio los últimos días, él provoca escalofríos a través de tu espalda, provocando un temblor en tus manos haciendo que la ceniza caiga sobre tu pantalón y lo queme. El pantalón ha quedado sucio, no parece importarte, te interesa más el recordar el sueño y lo visualizas: en el abrazas a un hombre, pero no a cualquier hombre, no. Es Scorpius Malfoy, tu mejor amigo del colegio desde tus once años.

Te sorprendes al saber que la imagen en tu recuerdo es de la última vez que lo viste, hace ya más de cinco años.

Sacudiendo tu pantalón recuerdas que las diferentes decisiones que ambos tomaron terminando Hogwarts los separó por un momento, él estaba dispuesto a viajar por el mundo rompiendo maldiciones para los duendes en los diferentes lugares donde la magia ha hecho estragos en la humanidad; en cambio tú decidiste seguir los pasos de tu madre, lo que todos esperaban de ti, defiendes a las criaturas mágicas de sus dueños, de los magos malos, de la gente hipócrita, a pesar de que las leyes y el hablar en público jamás se te ha facilitado como lo creen todos magos del Wizengamot. Al principio hicieron hasta lo imposible para verse aunque sea una vez al mes, pero poco a poco la distancia fue más notoria, los viajes se volvieron más constantes y los casos mucho más complicados abarcando la mayor parte de tu tiempo libre. Muchas veces ni siquiera podían cartearse con facilidad, pues Scorpius solía viajar a ciegas, los duendes muy pocas veces le informaban de su destino y todo era siempre en secreto, pasaban semanas hasta que supieras su localidad, y por lo regular cuando ya la sabías, él venía de regreso a Inglaterra.

Suspirando le das una última calada a tu cigarrillo y recuerdas las veces que te castigabas con diferentes insultos aprendidos por tus tantos primos, recordando como nunca decidiste sacar de tu pecho los sentimientos que tenías hacia él desde quinto año. A pesar de que todo el mundo juraba que entre los dos existían mucho más que un cariño de amigos y apostaban por verlos como pareja saliendo del colegio, ninguno de los dos dio aquel paso, además de que jurabas que Malfoy te quería como una hermana, lo notaste siempre en sus ojos grises.

Involuntariamente coges otro cigarro y un valor que creías no tener llega a ti de golpe, corres hasta tu escritorio y agarraras pergamino y pluma, al principio no ordenas tus ideas pues tu mente es un caos y está dispuesta a sabotearte el poco valor que hay en ti, pero cuando tu mano se acerca al papel se mueve con una facilidad que incluso te asombra, al parecer era lo único que necesitabas.

Tras terminar le hablas a tu pequeña lechuza que te mira con reproche por despertarla y, después de persuadirla con algunas palabras bonitas y caricias, envías la carta a la última dirección que tuviste de él y dónde siempre fuiste bienvenida a pesar de que decidiste no volver a ir: la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Ha pasado más de una hora cuando decidiste enviar la carta, por un momento dudaste en invocar a la lechuza de nuevo, te golpeaste la cabeza al saber que eso no es posible, de momento te has vuelto torpe aunque sea unas Ravenclaw totalmente.

Has estado junto a la ventana pensando, analizando, fumando.

El olor al cigarrillo rancio no se irá en mucho tiempo de tus manos y de tu cuarto, te maldices al saber que existe la posibilidad de que tu madre decida visitarte en la tarde y ahora sí reprocharte por fumar abiertamente cuando, para ambas, siempre ha sido un secreto que saben pero no deciden hablar. Sin embargo, decides agarrar el penúltimo cigarro recordándote en comprar otra cajetilla este fin de semana cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta te sobresalta. Un poco asustada tiras el cigarro a medio encender y te encaminas todavía descalza a la puerta para mirar por el rabillo.

Ahogas un grito al saber quién es.

Con los ojos cerrados respiras profundamente tratando de calmar tu corazón que quiere salir de tu pecho desesperadamente, colocas la mano en el picaporte y poco a poco giras la perilla para después jalar la puerta bruscamente. Cuentas los segundos mentalmente aún con los ojos cerrados y los abres de golpe al escuchar un carraspeo: lo ves, ahí, parado en el umbral.

Scorpius Malfoy tiene el cabello más largo que la última vez que lo viste, sus ojos grises aún brillan en la oscuridad pero unas pronunciadas ojeras los acompañan. No puedes evitar el sonreír al ver que trae la barba un poco larga, jamás lo habías visto tan desaliñado en toda la vida. Te extrañas al ver que sus cejas unidas por la confusión.

Los dos se contemplan indecisos y pensando en quién dará el siguiente paso. Scorpius abre su boca para decir algo cuando decides cortar la distancia que los ha separado y lo envuelves en tus delgados brazos dándole un abrazo, lo dejas con sus balbuceos e ideas inconclusas, sus manos se quedan suspendidas tras de ti y cuando estás a punto de separarte para no confundirlo más sientes sus manos rasposas sobre tu espalda, ahí donde la pijama se alza por tu esfuerzo de envolver su cuello, por pararte de puntitas al notarlo más alto.

Pasas algunos minutos entre sus brazos cuando decides apartarte un poco, una sonrisa involuntaria surge de sus labios cuando se miran a los ojos, tu mano se dirige a la suya, la agarras y decides hacerlo pasar a tu departamento.

Scorpius observa tu casa, nota que es amplio, de un color morado, tu color favorito. Observas como poco a poco llena sus pulmones de aire y notas una sonrisa ladina en sus delgados labios. No eres capaz de ver que él reconoció tu perfume: una mezcla de vainilla con cigarro rancio, aquel olor tan característico que, incluso, estuvo en su amortentia al presentar el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de pociones.

Lo sientas en el sillón negro que está en medio de la sala, aún tienen las manos entrelazadas. Por un momento el silencio reina en toda la habitación, pero por alguna extraña razón no resulta incómodo, incluso provoca que las manos estén más apretadas entre sí; también provoca que el sonido de la música con las respiraciones se vuelva más íntimo y poco a poco se acercan, mirándose a los ojos, jamás dejas de mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando sus rostros están a escasos centímetros, bajas la mirada y en un susurro le dices que lamentas la hora en que decidiste mandar tu carta mientras observas la existente diferencia entre sus manos. Las de Malfoy se encuentran un poco más oscuras que las tuyas y más rasposas, al parecer su trabajo ha hecho daño en ellas, que siempre fueron más suaves y blancas que las tuyas.

-¿Por qué me escribiste?

En ese momento vuelves a alzar la vista y sonríes al notar que su voz es más varonil.

-No lo sé.

Y realmente no lo sabes, la valentía que recorrió tus venas al momento de escribir se ha ido de ti, y poco a poco comienzas a ser aquella niña tímida, la que siempre necesitó ayuda de alguien más, la que no sabe ser ella misma.

El silencio comienza a llenarse de la música que pusiste, los dos vuelven a mirarse al escuchar la voz varonil del cantante. Scorpius sonríe al entender la letra: es su canción.

Sin pensar mucho en tus acciones, acortas la distancia en el preciso momento en que la rola llega a su máximo esplendor. Sus labios son suaves, como siempre lo imaginaste, con un sabor dulzón, a menta, a placer.

Poco a poco la necesidad y el fuego que recorre tu piel se hacen más notorios, lo besas con ímpetu, con algarabía al saber que él te está correspondiendo de la misma forma.

Se separan al notar que el silencio vuelve a ser partícipe del lugar, el disco ha terminado. Mantienes los ojos cerrados porque temes descubrir que todo fue una mala jugada de tu mente, que realmente esto no está pasando, tienes miedo de descubrir que te encuentras acostada entre tus sábanas blancas, llorando por haber despertado.

-¿Y tu novio?- aún con los ojos cerrados sonríes negando con la cabeza.

-No tengo. Vivo sola desde hace cinco años.

Scorpius Malfoy envuelve tu pequeña cintura entre sus brazos para volverte a besar.

No puedes evitar ver el reloj y notas que son las cuatro de la madrugada.

Al parecer la noche apenas comenzará para ustedes cuando sientes que jala tu ropa y tus pequeñas manos hacen lo mismo para encontrarse de otra manera. Encontrarse de una manera más personal, pasional, con amor. Un amor que ha existido entre los dos durante diez largos y tediosos años.

* * *

Nota de autora: Pues sí, he vuelto con nuevo fic. Sé que no me fui mucho tiempo, y seguramente ni sabías que me había ido porque apenas comienzas a conocerme, pero decidí subir un fic cortito.  
La verdad es que este lo decidí escribir en segunda persona porque ustedes, queridas lectoras, serán Rose. Así podrán imaginarse a su _Scorpius Malfoy_ ideal. El mío, por cierto, es **Bertie Gilbert** (sí, el actor que interpretó a Scor en la última entrega de _Harry Potter_ ), lo amo, en serio. Adoro todo de él y su canal de youtube. Incluso adoro a su novia, qué raro de mí. Pero bueno.  
Espero les guste, espero recibir sus opiniones y crítica que muy gustosa leeré y trataré de contestar.  
Les mando millones de besos desde la capital de México.


End file.
